


Untitled

by KlausWinchester22



Category: Original Work, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Slow Burn, possible sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25134874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KlausWinchester22/pseuds/KlausWinchester22
Summary: This is a Hunger Games universe fic that is apart from the books and the characters of Suzanne Collins. It will probably be long, and you will probably cry. Hopefully I finish the story.





	Untitled

It was a cool morning, the ever-present wind blowing and the sky cloudy. The good people of district four were getting ready for something not quite as cool. Reaping day had arrived; mothers clutched their children and teen lovers embraced tightly, for what very well could be the last time. District four was lucky, not that they knew it. The fishing industry was very much loved in the Capitol, and as such these people were wealthy and comfortable. Still, all districts dread the day when the trains come to take away one of their own.  
David was scared; not for himself, but for his sister. She had just turned thirteen, and was terrified of the fact that putting her name in twice had doubled her chance of being chosen. He didn’t know what he’d do if she was taken. She was so young… every time he closed his eyes he saw an image of her corpse, blood oozing from her gut and fingers twitching in pain. It made him sick to his stomach. As they walked toward the town square, he clutched the hand of his sister and squeezed, swallowing his nerves. They put their names in and separated to their respective sections. David gripped his pants tightly in his hands and tried to take his mind off of the horrible possibility of him losing his sister. Pants! The fabric was new, probably something his mother bought and put in his closet without him noticing. They were light, airy, comfortable; a nice khaki pant, versatile, could be styled with many things. Clouds! The blue sky was filled with them; white, puffy, drifting along in the breeze without a care, as though his world wasn’t fucked and nothing was wrong.  
A woman walked on stage and prattled out a bullshit rehearsed speech, thanking district four for participating. David wasn’t listening until she walked over to the ceremonial bowls. It was time for the Reaping. David held his breath, then felt it leave his chest when the name of his baby sister was called. Mia. His feet acted of their own accord as he shoved his way through the cheering crowd. Animals. His voice wasn’t heard over the roar of the people, so he shouted louder.  
“I volunteer as tribute!”  
As soon as he said those words, the guards took their filthy hands off of his sister and took him to the stage. Mia tried to run to him but other guards held her back.  
“Get your grubby hands off my sister!” he shouted. He thrashed in their hold but they just held on tighter.  
It was hotter on stage. It might be because of all the lights they brought for the cameras, or it might be because of the terror running through his veins. Like almost everyone else in District Four, he grew up in a wealthy, Hunger Games-loving family, but he knew how brutal and barbaric the game really was. He trembled lightly as the reality of the situation set in. He, along with the other children of the district, grew up preparing for the supposed honor of being chosen. He knew that he would do well in the beginning; that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that he didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to kill, either. His blood ran cold and a bead of sweat ran down his forehead as another female tribute sauntered up to the stage, glowing under the applause.  
They were led inside the building and given time to say goodbye to their families, possibly for the last time. The thought of never seeing his sister again made him resolve to survive, for her. He was going to live and then he was going to go on a long vacation, take his sister to visit District One and see all the fancy things she liked to see on television. He couldn’t care less about his parents though; it was a sad truth. They were fanatics, obsessed with the Hunger Games and so far up the asses of the Capitol that they can’t find their way out. They loved him, though, despite their differing viewpoints, and so he gave his mother and father tight hugs and promised he would return to them. When he turned to his sister, he dropped to his knee and caught her as she threw herself at him. His eyes watered at the thought of what could have become of her and he hugged her tighter. When he let go, it was because the guards had come into the room and told him it was time to go.  
“Please be careful. I can’t bare the thought of you getting hurt or worse and being forced to watch.” Mia took off the bracelet on her wrist and gave it to him. “Take this and swear you’ll bring it back to me. Swear it!”  
“I swear,” He said.  
The bracelet was something he got on a trip to the markets. It had the cutest little goldfish charm on it, as well as a charm that said “Always” and one that said “Free.” After gifting it to her, she had never taken it off. She took pride in the gift her hero had bought her. It was quite sweet, really, the unwavering faith she had in him. She had no doubt he would keep his promise because he had never broken one before. She was whisked away as he was whisked towards the train that would take him to the Capitol. The other tribute - Bridgette, apparently - was smiling brightly as she walked beside him. She strutted while he dragged his feet. He almost envied her confidence. Almost.  
“Can you not? Please? What are you so excited for, death?” He blew up on her. The guard behind him poorly hid a snicker at his exasperated tone.  
“Well isn’t someone down in the dumps today? What’s up with you, kid? Did Mommy not dress you in your favorite shirt for your special TV appearance?”  
David recoiled at her snarky response and took another look at her. There were some mild signs of age on her face, her skin more weathered than his own and some age spots on her arms. He let the “kid” comment slide.  
“We’ll almost definitely die in that arena, and we will have to kill people. What about this has you so excited?!”  
She rolled her eyes before responding.  
“Dude, just relax and enjoy the experience before we get to the arena. You worry too much. Everything will work out.” Again with the condescending tone.  
David had a rebuttal on his tongue when a guy walked out. He was a previous victor from the district, David recognized, and he showed them where they were staying during the train ride. David opted for a power nap to make the trip go by faster. He didn’t care what Bridgette was doing. He sank into the overly-soft bed and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
